One Moose and a Jade
by imlaughingnow
Summary: In which Jade drives Moose back to his hotel room and exchange a few words [along with some bodily fluids]. Bade. Joose.


**Disclaimer: No. **

**Okay, sorry for all the typos but I got reeeally excited with this last episode so BAM. I don't know the proper lines or w/e, so I'll just improvise.**

* * *

**One Moose and a Jade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

"Hey, has anyone seen," a pause, "…Moose?"

Not like he was thinking about his ex-girlfriend of three years or anything.

Nope.

.

Jade would really like to think she is better than Beck. He went after Tori who may or may not be the closest thing she had to a best friend (aside from Cat but you know Cat just didn't get certain things when she needed to) and really, she was above that. She was above him. But then Moose came into the picture and well, the picture got blurred a bit and so her plan distorted. You know, the whole Get-Over-Beck-Oliver-For-Good plan.

The one she had been working on for months without fail. It was finally showing some rapid improvement too.

But Canada, as much as she hated it, was apt at producing distractingly gorgeous males. First, Jade thought of Beck and his flaxen hair and perfectly tanned skin but then Moose, oh God, Moose just sort of showed up and Jade did stupid things like break her monthly vegetarian diet and scarf down some buffalo chicken nuggets at Karaoke Dokie because Moose smiled and ohmygoodness, Moose had dimples; _dimples_.

So really, she couldn't be blamed if Moose was such a good kisser. It's not like he stopped kissing her (after requesting a burger) anyway, so it's not like anything was forced.

Really, Jade was above Beck, and if being above Beck also meant being with Moose, well then sure. Whatever.

.

The In & Out was empty; greasy. The air was heavy with oil and ketchup and while Jade wrinkled her nose in disgust, Moose had just finished scarfing down a cheeseburger, shooting Jade a small smile.

"Thanks for the burger," he said bashfully. And Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged, unaware that she was smiling.

"Whatever," she mumbled, cheeks stained red. "So, do you want me to drop you back to your hotel?" She changed the subject, Moose's gaze seemed to pierce her weakest side, and when she least expected it, too. Random flings and little hookups; those were what she wanted. To feel something for someone other than Beck (not like she was thinking about him anyway).

"I'll tell you where it is," Moose shrugged those large shoulders of his, and without warning, grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers. Jade bit down on the inside of her cheek. "I take back what I said about you being weird," and he gave her his best grin, showing off some of his pearly whites. He had even held the door open for Jade while they left the In & Out. She didn't say a word and Moose never let go of her hand. She was wondering if she was going to have to be the first to pull away, she would bare her teeth and show Moose what a real bitch she could be so hopefully he would give her some space to herself because she knew that if he flashed her those dimples one more time, she'd do something incredibly stupid.

But then Moose had done something stupid himself, he pressed his lips against hers in one fluid motion, and for lack of anything better to do, Jade allowed him to wedge her between his body and her car door. She left his hands dance around the bottom of her shirt and she let him do it all, until she grew tired and bored and she pushed him away.

And that was their second kiss.

.

Moose had done a rather unconventional thing, being a well-raised Canadian, he knew better than to let girls into any room with a bed, especially if they had some sort of physical attraction. He had restraint, he wasn't like all those other boys. But then again, Jade wasn't like all those other girls, not like Tori or Cat or Trina. No, Jade was something else, so he led her up to his room and he played with his keycard in his pocket because he was nervous. The elevator chimed and Jade snapped out of whatever daze she was in, Moose knew because he was examining her through his periphery. He especially liked it when she bit her lower lip.

Now he was standing in front of his room, four-one-three and had already failed to get his card inside the slot correctly, because he was only greeted with a single red little light until Jade sighed irritably and snatched the card from him- that's right, _snatched_- and then with a flip of the wrist, the door swung open.

He gulped as Jade threw herself on the sofa facing the room window and kicked off her shoes. A long, creamy hand fisted and rubbed her tired, golden eyes and he heard another small sigh emitted from the girl. "So, are we going to have sex or what?" She voiced, rather bluntly, Moose found. So blunt that he was blushing and stammering out an answer- yes, _stammering_, as if he had never spoken to a beautiful girl before.

"S-sex?" He choked out, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, sex." Jade didn't even so much as look in his direction. "Only if you want to," she said hurriedly, "but if I'm too weird for you, I could just le-"

"No," it came out a bit more forceful than Moose would have liked, but whatever. This was Jade…wait, what was her last name again? Okay, so maybe this really wasn't a good idea after all. But she was arching her eyebrow and had a come hither sort of look and wow, okay so this really was a good idea after all.

"Down boy," Jade rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you heard about me but-"

"I haven't heard anything about you." Moose cut it, which usually would annoy Jade but he was mumbling and avoiding her gaze now and damn, he was just so cute that all her anger dissolved and so she found herself not saying much of anything.

.

"God, what is wrong with you?" Jade grunted, pulling away from Moose. "How hard is it to find-"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm out of practice." His cheeks flamed a vibrant shade of red and Jade huffed.

"Do you need me to guide you to-"

"No!" Moose almost shouted, mortified, "I can do it!"

"Well then do it already!" Jade urged, gritting her teeth. God, Moose was such a tease.

Nothing.

"So I have a confession to make," he said softly, propping his head up with his elbow against the pillow. The curvature between Jade's neck and shoulder hugged his own skin, and he gazed deeply into her diamond eyes.

"You're not gay are you?" She asked dryly.

"Jade," Moose bit his lower lip and Jade's eyes followed the movement of his lips as he spoke, "it's just that…well." He untangled their limbs and slid next to her, making sure the sheets covered their naked bodies. "I said I'd wait until I found someone I really love." Her eyes softened at this, "and I just don't want to disappoint you because you seem so…well," and then they hardened at this, "experienced and I'm just a virgin." He finished the last part quickly and gave her a quick one over before turning his head, staring at the ceiling instead.

"This was a bad idea," she said calmly, like a gentle pond with a few ripples or so every few seconds. The leaves from the aged oak tree settled on the surface and floated apart and now Moose and Jade were miles apart.

"I'm sorry," Moose said, "I just don't know what to do or-"

"God, Moose shut up." She clamped her mouth shut before re-opening it suddenly, "Your first time should be with someone you love, not some random hookup with a sexy American. That Canadian girl you said you'd want, the one who isn't so weird-"

He sighed, "-I said I was sorry-"

"-Who likes hockey and is averaged sized." When Moose turned to look at Jade, her eyes were closed and she was doing that thing where she was biting the inside of her cheek again. Her breaths were deep and continuous and so Moose did nothing more but give her a soft kiss and hold her hand.

"You're a really nice girl, Jade." He said.

"Haven't heard that before," she replied, because, well, she hadn't.

.

"Where were you last night?" Cat asked Jade the next day. "Tori and I sang our new song and we tried calling but you didn't pick up."

"Moose didn't answer either," Beck said slowly, his eyebrows drawn together, making him look like a caveman of sorts.

"Oh," Jade responded with an added flare of finality that made her saunter away from her friends and their suspicious gazes.

.

"So about last night…"

"You and Moose huh?"

"Moose-hogger."

"What did you do to Moose?"

"Tell me you didn't hurt, Moose."

"Were you with Moose last night?"

"Moose."

"Moose."

"Don't forget, Moose wasn't there either."

.

"Hey Jade," Moose said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He was an inch too close, if you asked Jade and three inches too close if you asked Tori and Cat. Andre and Robbie, well they didn't care and Beck, well he wasn't saying much- did he ever? But his arms were crossed and his eyes narrowed into slits. He was making that face- the one he usually got when he drank too much and complained to Jade about why feelings and emotions only ended up hurting the very being they came from, with a long Canadian drawl.

Well, used to anyway.

"Moose," Jade said dismissively. She was about to take a step back too, but Tori and Cat were so outraged that she had decided to stand her ground. But Trina had to have been pulled away by her sister, Cat and even Robbie (not like the last two could do much), so Jade was free to do as she wish and step away from Moose, but there was Beck with his clenched fists, so she decided against it. After the disturbance, Moose and Jade locked eyes, ignoring the way Andre and Beck failed miserably to engage each other in small talk while trying to overhear whatever it was that Moose and Jade were about to exchange. Nosy bastards.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, and I wanted to say goodbye, and thanks for helping me out, last night." He gave her a genuine smile, his embarrassment making it falter slightly, but his message was crystal clear.

"_Jade _helped you?" Beck spluttered suddenly. He was always so bad at multi-tasking.

Jade huffed and rolled her eyes, as if sensing her displeasure, Moose shrugged his shoulders and quickly said, "Yeah, she's a sweet girl, don't you know?" At Beck's lack of response, Moose turned back to Jade, who was now sporting a rigid frown and a nasty glare, both of which he ignored as he pulled her into a hug, ignoring her feeble, _"don't touch me."_ He had even plucked the courage to say, "Any guy would be lucky to call you their girl and I'm glad I could for just a night."

A stunned Jade even let Moose give her a chaste kiss on the cheeks before she ripped herself from his large, muscular arms.

"What kind of name is Moose, anyway?" Was the last thing she ever told him.

.

"What did you say to her?" Beck asked, leading him out of Hollywood Arts, for what he secretly hoped would be the last time his Canadian friend would ever visit his school and cozy up to his ex-girlfriend.

"I said what she needed to hear." Came the casual reply.

"Remember the girl I always used to tell you about?" Beck asked hesitantly, and Moose rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget? You never shut up about her. Finally admit you love her?" Moose gave his old friend a playful shove and Beck forced a small grin.

"That's her- that's my…Jade."

There was a considerable length of silence- a pregnant pause and the palm trees rustled in the warm wind, and the dry leaves on the ground flitted across the school parking lot. They danced around each other, they fought and they were often blown into different directions all but two dry branches which always found their way back to one another. "You know what you have to do now, right?"

"What?" Beck asked, his voice slicing into the silence and his eyebrows narrowed. He still didn't like the idea of Moose kissing his ex-girlfriend, even if it was only on the cheek.

"You have to get her back." Another breeze and another ruffle of the trees' branches. "You know what we Canadians say," Moose looked at his best friend of fifteen years.

"_When you've got a girl as fine as she, you hold unto her and you never let her go_." Beck supplied. Moose nodded his head and avoided Beck's gaze because healmostlosthisvirginitytoBe ck'soldgirlfriend. HehadonlylistenedtoBecktalka boutherforthreeyears. Moose's eyes widened and his breaths quickened at the realization. Beck was going to kill him. He was going to go back home in a casket. "Are you okay?"

Moose nodded his head furiously, "must be all the American air going to my head." Beck laughed and thumped Moose on his back.

"Smells like Fall, doesn't it?"

Smells like love.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

**Okay. That wasn't actually a Canadian saying. And Moose isn't as guilty as he should be about Jade because 1) I'm lazy and 2) well, he still kinda likes her. Ignore all typos and refer to number 1 of the previous statement. Idk, this had to be done, and halfway through Sara (readingrainbows) wanted it to be funny so enter virgin Moose. Also, go read whatever chasingafterstarlight is going to post about this episode. She's everything I'm not and more.**


End file.
